Mona Sandrone
Byla lidská žena a protanigostou Piaty objekt a reinkarnace Leloo z filmu Piaty objekt.she se stal velmistrem Jedi a vytvořil nový řád Jedi a oženil se generálem války Nick Smith. je jedným z Najvyšších Bytostí Vesmíru. Bola poslaná na Zem v telesnej forme, aby sa stala piatym. Byla to známa ako Harmonie nebo Cherry Lady Zivot ako Leloo ve filmu Piaty element V roku 1914, preteky mimozemských mechanizmov, ktoré sa umiestňujú do starovekého egyptského chrámu, zbierajú sa z neho ďalšie súbory, ktoré sú určené pre použitie v ľudskej forme. S vedomím, že zbraň bola navrhnutá tak, aby sa zabezpečilo, že bude mať nárok na zaplatenie 5000 rokov, mimozemšťania, pomenovania Mondoshawans, sľubujú súčasný ľudský kňazovi chráni, aby sa vrátili. Nechajú sa kňazom s jedným bronzovým kľúčom, ktorý má použiť na otvorenie tajnej miestnosti v chráni na usporiadanie zbrane. Kňaz sľubuje, že ho zachoval v bezpečí a odovzdal svoje vedomosti svojim nástupcom, ktorý sa nevrátia. Nalezenie DNA O tri storočia neskôr, súčasný kňaz, Vito Cornelius, zachováva kľúč v jeho byte. Spolu so svojím učňom Davidom trpezlivo čaká na príchod kameňov a piateho prvku. Mondoshawans, ako sľúbili, sú na ceste k Zemi, aby vrátili kamene a sarkofág, keď ich loď napadne flotila Mangalores. Mondoshawans a ich loď sú zničené a nezanechávajú nič iné, než rozdrvené pravé predlaktie od spiaceho Najvyššieho bytia v troskách. Odrezané predlaktie, ktoré objavili vedci Zeme, je transportované do laboratória v New Yorku a analyzované a jeho DNA je izolovaná a študovaná. DNA, ďaleko lepšia ako ľudská DNA, ktorá obsahuje 40 "memo skupín", obsahuje viac ako 200 000 "memo skupín". Vedec opisuje DNA bytosti ako „pevne zabalenú, s nekonečnými genetickými poznatkam, Zlo se objeví ve 23. století ve formě obrovské ohnivé koule ve vesmíru, na kterou neúčinkuje žádná pozemská zbraň. Současný držitel klíče od chrámu Vito Cornelius informuje prezidenta o povaze zla. Když se Mondošavané vrací na Zemi, jsou napadeni Mangalořany, mimozemskou bojovnou rasou. Ty si najal magnát Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg, aby získali kameny, které by on předal Zlu. Loď Mondošavanů je zničena, Pozemšťané však dokáží z pozůstatku končetiny pátého elementu naklonovathumanoidní ženu Leeloo. Ta je po svém vzkříšení v šoku a uprchne. Z mrakodrapu vyskočí před dotírající ochrankou do taxíku Korbena Dallase, bývalého člena speciálních jednotek. Korben ji navzdory svým potížím pomůže a unikne s ní policejním vozům (vznášedlům). Leeloo zatím nemluví anglicky, ale vysloví jméno otce Cornelia. Dallas ji k němu přivede. Otec Cornelius se svým pomocníkem Davidem seznají, že 4 kameny živlů má v držení operní zpěvačka Diva Plavalaguna, která má vystoupení na planetě Floster na obrovském vzdušném parníku Floster Paradise. Ačkoliv Zorg nechal zlikvidovat několik Mangalořanů, jejich vůdce rozhodne, že se kamenů zmocní pro sebe. Mimo nich se na Floster Paradise chystá i Zorgův člověk. Dallas je najat svým bývalým velitelem, generálem Mundem, aby kameny dopravil na Zemi. Zajistí mu falešnou identitujako vítěze soutěže v rádiu. Dallas letí s Leeloo, na palubu kosmické lodi se dostane s menšími problémy i otec Cornelius. Diva je zabita při útoku Mangalořanů na parník. Ještě než zemře, prozradí Korbenovi, že kameny ukrývá ve svém těle. Dallas je vytáhne a nyní musí čelit střelbě Mangalořanů. Zorg mezitím osobně přiletěl na Floster Paradise, kde sebere kufřík a nechá zde časovanou nálož. Kufřík ale kameny neobsahuje, proto se musí vrátit zpět na parník. Dallas zatím zlikvidoval Mangalořany a našel Leeloo. Společně s otcem Corneliem, Leeloo a Ruby Rhodem (moderátorem populární stanice) odlétá při evakuaci Floster Paradise, zatímco Zorg je zabit při explozi. Čtveřice se vrací do egyptského chrámu, kde aktivuje kameny. Leeloo (pátý element) ale není schopna vytvořit „božské světlo“, které by zrušilo Zlo, neboť viděla historii válek a násilí na Zemi. Teprve když jí Korben dokáže svou lásku a políbí ji, uvolní Leeloo božské světlo, které zničí účinky ohnivé koule Zla blížící se k Zemi. Z koule se stal nový měsíc Země. Vědečtí poradci ujišťují prezidenta, že Zlo je zničeno. Korben s Leeloo jsou společně umístěni do regenerační nádrže. Prezident přichází a chce je spatřit, ale to mu není doporučeno. Dallas se s Leeloo věnují v nádrži projevům své lásky. Reinkarnace v 21.stoleti V roku 1996 se narodila ako Mona bývale rockove hviezde Sam Sandrone a metalovej spevačke Biance Wright presťahovali sa do Londýna ale po bankrote museli predať všetko čo mali a zvyšok si požičali od babičky Phoebe matky jej otca. 2000 Ako malá mala Mona s jeho matku vidiny psov a later udajne unos UFO začala chod začala chod chod čas jako Jedi 2019-2035 Mona na ceste na planetu do systemu Alfa Centauri našla podivný artefakt ked vošla do dalšej miestnosti na planete Xian objavila rád ktorý sa skrýval pred Galaktickým Imperiom Rád sa predtsavil ako Jedi Order a Mona zistila že je citliva na silu stala sa Padawanom a trenovala čas ako Jedi. Pad na temnu stranu V čase ked bola členkou Jedi Order a zomrel jej manžel tak Ju Darth Trumpatine zlakal na temnu stranu že pomocou sily ho dokážu oživiť.Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Postavy Phantom Menace Kategorie:Hlavne postavy Kategorie:Jedi female Kategorie:Jedi padawan Kategorie:Jedi masters